


? - 011

by Jesonomi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Screenplay/Script Format, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesonomi/pseuds/Jesonomi
Summary: A boy talks to his friend about dreams.





	

Two teenage boys are sitting on top of a skyscraper. It’s a garden sort of area. There are trees, there’s grass, there’s life. The weather is a little rough, but building designs over the years almost completely nullify it for the two. All they feel is a faint breeze. It’s nighttime. The stars are out.

 

Arthur: [Looking up at the sky] Do you ever wonder what’s among the stars?

William: [Bluntly] Other stars.

Arthur: [Disapprovingly] No, I meant things like aliens. Other living beings. [Turns to face William] You know, in the olden times, people would peer through telescopes and be able to see-

William: See the other planets, I’m aware. You know, in the olden times, our planet was dying. People discarded their telescopes and took up microscopes so that…we wouldn’t be dead.

Arthur: You’re such a downer, Will. Do you even have dreams?

William: No. Sleeping pills. Out cold by ten, awake by six. I don’t see the point of dreaming.

Arthur: You don’t see the point of dreaming? [Suddenly becomes passionate] To live! To feel! To experience things! Last night, I took a train to a world where the sky was purple and all of the ground was sand. Last week, I met a girl and we were so deeply in love. Last month, people fell to their deaths and I couldn’t even catch their killer.

William: This is why you have issues. Maybe you should try living, feeling, and experiencing the real world for a change. [Takes on a gentler tone] Seriously, Arthur, I’m worried for you. You’re always thinking about people from your dreams. They don’t exist outside of your head. You need to focus on the reality that’s always present.

Arthur: [Getting up] Whatever. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. You should be going to sleep soon to keep your schedule.

William: Arthur, wait!

Arthur: [Pauses before opening the door] What?

William: At least think about what I said.

Arthur: [Opens the door and leaves without answering]

**Author's Note:**

> (2014)


End file.
